A Month with You
by ProcrastinationPanda
Summary: Sanae gets tired of Joshua scaring away of his possible customers. So he decides to give the composer a break for a month and challenges him to a game called Love. Joshua must understand Love within a month or else his most precious thing or person will be gone forever. Which so happens to be Neku. Too bad Neku already has someone. So let the games begin. Rating for later chapters.


"Hey Joshua, how's it going?" Sanae placed a mug full of hot chocolate in front of Joshua. Joshua looked at him and smiled, surely this was all he needed he thought. "It's already been a year since phones left, I kinda miss the guy. He could always give me a good laugh!" Sanae laughed as he thought of Neku dressed in Natural Puppy.

"Him? Oh I barely remembered him." Joshua chugged down the drink as his eyes were still plastered on the window outside the shop. Memories of him running around in the street with Neku made the sweet drink turn salty. He often wondered why the boy loved such a sinful city so much. It was crawling with crime, insecurities, and change.

"Oh really? You've been pouting ever since we saw them off." Sanae sat down by Joshua; who stood up immediately.

"Thank you for the drink sir, why don't you put it on my tab? Hmm?" Joshua smiled as he walked out of the shop. His hands were always in his pockets, it wasn't like they had anything better to do. A single word from him and the whole city could collapse, what did he need of his hands for? His left hand twitched as he saw a couple walking down the street holding hands. A grin appeared on his face as he walked behind them. Pulling out his phone he imprinted the word "cheating" into both of their minds. The girl instantly slapped him and the boy threatened to punch her. Sanae came out quickly. After fixing them he grabbed Joshua's phone.

"Just because you're alone doesn't mean that everyone else has to be like you. Grow up Josh."

"Excuse me I was doing a public service act. Public displays of affection are so overrated. One day one of them will just wake up and forget about the other. It's predictable, how the human heart works. One day they love you and want to be with you, the next hour they want to be as far away from you as they can." Joshua waved his hand as his phone teleported to it. He started walking away from Sanae.

"You gotta get out more, kid."

"Why should I? I got you after all." Joshua grinned at Sanae with everything but love. The man was starting to get annoying. Why did he have to keep telling him what he already knew? He was used to being alone, he was born to be alone. Sanae on the other hand was the center of attention. It made Joshua feel jealous of the man's ability to attract people so naturally, while Joshua had to pine and study to get people to notice him. Those who did notice him only did it out of fear. They should be afraid, he thought as he saw the couple walking away still holding hands.

"Josh. I was gonna give this to you later, but I'm getting kinda worried. So consider it an early birthday present from me to you." Sanae disappeared into his cafe and came out with a letter and a crumpled pin.

"Oh trash, you shouldn't have." Joshua took the letter and flicked the crumpled pin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, it belonged to someone great. Oh and if you feel like reading, why don't you read that letter? I'm gonna close up shop for today. My back is starting to hurt." Sanae waved as he went inside again and flipped the sign to closed. Joshua started to walk around. He came to the scramble and sat down in the middle of the street. Being composer had it's perks. As he looked up he saw the twilight clouds shifting as the noise from the billboards set the soundtrack. Pulling out the letter he tore open the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Josh,_

_It's been a while since talked. Shiki said it was about a year from when I first met you. Beat and Rhyme told me to tell you "thanks". I don't really know what to say actually. I'm planning on leaving this with Mr. H to give to you. I can't really see you, so I can't really tell you face to face. But I want to. I've forgiven you, and I kinda want to tell you in person that. But things just don't work out sometimes. Well... there isn't much to say. But, one day I want to meet you, hopefully not like last time. Jerk. But just wanted to tell you that... _

_Neku_

_Oh and one more thing. Mr. H said it was your birthday soon, so he asked me for my pin. The crumpled up one. Don't throw it away, it means a lot to me. So yeah, it's kinda my present too. Happy birthday asshole._

Joshua flicked the pin again as he put it on his shirt pocket. He smiled as the stars started to appear. It was a shame he couldn't talk to them anymore. Or him anymore. His proxy was quite the player. He got up from where he was sitting and rose to the top of 104. Shibuya at night was quite the spectical. He sat down on the edge and let his feet dangle. For a few hours he sat there, fiddling with his new and only pin. Time continued on as the morning sun rose. He flew to his favorite statue. There he saw Neku waiting for his friends. Sundays were always like this for them. Joshua flew around and pretended to run towards them. Sometimes when he did that he would cry when he reached for them. Quickly he wipped away the tears. A composer must never lose his composure. Sanae always told him that.

"You don't think he is going to come do you Neku?" Shiki put her head on Neku's shoulder as she looked around at all the people in the crowd.

"Come one man! We don't wanna miss the movie! Front row seats yo!" Beat smiled as he checked his pocket again for the tickets.

"Calm down Beat, we aren't going to miss the movie." Rhyme smiled as she put her hand on Beat's shoulder. Beat sighed as he looked at Neku.

"He ain't coming man. You've done this for a year. He would have showed up by now if was gonna come." Beat continued to stare at Neku who just continued to look around at the crowd. He sighed as he moved his shoulder.

"Guess he isn't coming." Neku sighed as he started walking ahead of everyone. Joshua stood on the statue gripping his pin. Being a composer had its faults, and this was one of the many. He jumped up and flew away from his friends. After flying around for a long time he stopped at the mural. Grinning he pretended to have his gun as he ran around the corner. However he stopped when he saw Neku looking at him. He slowed down as he saw the orange haired boy walk towards him.

"Joshua?" Neku moved slightly.

"Neku." Joshua moved his hand towards his proxy. He hand passed through the boy's cheeks.

"I know you're here. I also knew you were at the statue. I knew you were there all along, after all of these months." Joshua stopped smiling as he started to back away. He could feel his anger running through his veins.

"Don't leave!" Neku moved towards the opposite direction of Joshua. Joshua smirked when he saw how blind the boy was to his presence. Joshua stopped as Neku moved around trying to feel him with his hand. He finally got close enough to Joshua to touch his old pin. Shocked he backed up to see Joshua standing before him. Joshua smiled as he hid his own confusion carefully.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"How can you be here? I thought you... This doesn't make sense..."

"Nice greeting Neku."

"Shut up! I'm just trying to figure out why I can see you." Neku grabbed Joshua's shirt tightly. Joshua's grin stopped as he looked puzzled. He didn't know why Neku grabbed him with such need.

"You can let go. I'm not going to disappear. I think." Joshua put his hands on Neku's. Neku immediately let go. Bushing he turned away.

"Better not. It took forever to find you."

"Oh Neku, I was always here. You just didn't look hard enough." Neku turned around and punched Joshua as hard as he could. Joshua fell on his knees. Neku never lost his edge did he?

"Shut up. SHUT UP! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Neku stood over Joshua and soon tears fell from his eyes. "We're partners and friends. SO you just don't leave one behind!"

"Such are the rules of the game." Joshua stood up as Neku backed up. "And I'm not like you. I never was human." Joshua's wings popped out. "Remember?"

"Yeah you sicko."

"I'm getting tired of beating around the bush. I read your letter. Now tell me what you meant." Joshua started to get impatient. He didn't want to waste his time, he didn't know how long he had anyways.

"I just sort of forgave you one day. It wasn't anything special, just one day I stopped hating you."

"Happy days."

"Can you stop with the sarcasm?! It's getting old!"

"You started wearing your head phones again. Why?"

"Felt like it. I wanted to listen to music."

"Neku you and I both know that they aren't connected to anything. They are just for blocking out noise or people."

"Let's ask Mr. H about why I can see you."

Neku grabbed Joshua's hand as he started to walk to the cafe on the other side of town. Joshua remained silent as he gripped Neku's hand back. They continued until they got to the cafe. It was still closed. Neither of them said anything as they just started to wander. They passed by the infamous telephone booth when it starting ringing. Joshua walked over and answered it.

"Sanae, Neku can see me. What did you do?"

"Temper temper. Told you it wasn't trash. Why does it matter? Have some fun while you still can."

"Don't get me angry. Tell me what you did."

"Why don't we play a game hmm? It's called 'Love'."

"Here I thought you were on my side."

"I am, even if you don't think so. But in any case want to play?"

"Alright what are the rules?"

"You got a month. I'll send you objectives and you do them. Fail and risk eternal erasure. Just kidding. Fail and you lose your most important thing."

"No." Joshua turned to Neku.

"I'll personally do it myself."

"Why?"

"I'm don't like you scaring off potential customers with your loneliness. Its bad for business. Okay your goal is to experience 'Love' and complete my missions. You get 24 hours per mission. Don't make me regret it. Begin." With that Sanae hung up. Joshua stared at the phone. Soon his phone vibrated. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. One new text message:

"Oh yeah, btw you aren't composer for the month. Consider it a break. -CAT"

Joshua flipped the phone off as he saw Neku staring at him.

"What did Mr. H have to say?"

"He said I'm on vacation. So if you don't mind I would like to stay with you for the month."

"Hold on, you are going to fast. I can't just tell my mom that you are staying with us for the month."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Joshua smiled. Neku shuddered as he led the way to his house. Using the fire escape he snuck in with Joshua. Neku turned on the lights to reveal his room. He then went to his mother's room.

"She still isn't back." Neku sat down on her bed and looked at the money on the nightstand. Instictively he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Where is your mother?"

"I don't know, sometimes she is here. Other times she isn't." Neku's head fell. He went back into his room and put the money in a safe.

"What are you going to do with the money?"

"Get the hell out of here. One day I'll buy a room big enough for everyone in our group. So we can all live with each other."

"Sounds nice." Joshua smiled again as he thought of everyone laughing.

"You can sleep here. If you do sleep." Neku pointed to a futon on the ground.

"Why was this here?"

"Had a relative over for a while and needed a place to sleep. Just take it."

Joshua sat down on the futon. It was the first time he had a place to sleep. Normally he never slept on the job. The cover smelled like Neku.

"I'll be back. I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything until then."

"Oh I won't."Joshua grinned. Neku scowled as he walked to the shower. Soon the squeak from the shower head was heard. Joshua stood up and looked around at everything. Pictures of Neku and his friends were scattered everywhere. Picking one up he saw that one of the mural.

"Put that down." Joshua turned around to see Neku with a towel. Joshua let it fall back to the ground. "I'm going to sleep now. Tomorrow is the last day of school before Summer break, so I need to go to sleep." Neku turned off the lights as he changed and crawled in to bed. Joshua awkwardly sat down.

"Hey Neku. How exactly does one sleep?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I've never done this before."

"Just relax and close your eyes. Think of something and just think about it."

Joshua laid down and closed his eyes. After an hour of thinking about quantum theories he tapped Neku.

"It didn't work."

"Just think about something. Dream up something. And don't wake me up again." Neku turned the other way. Joshua sat up and looked the neighborhood he was in. It was disgusting. He laid back and tried again. He thought about living with everyone in a big room for forever. With that thought he went to sleep. In the morning he awoke by the sound of his phone vibrating.

"Mission 1: Get a room, in the scramble . –CAT"


End file.
